digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Metaldramon
Metaldramon Metaldramon is the leader of the Neo Dark Masters and is one of the members of the Royal Family. He is Signamon's Imperfect Mega form. Though he is not as powerful as his true Mega form, he's proven himself to be one of the most merciless and feared Digimon in both the Real World and the Digital World. Appearance He resembles a human teenager with the exception of his tail. He is able to retract his tail in his body, which he uses to fool Digimon and humans. He uses his human-like form to pass himself off as the classmate of the DigiDestined/Tamers under the name Kaworu Iwakura. Attacks *'Absorption' – Metaldramon's tail serves one special purpose: to absorb other beings into his body. He will gain all of the strength of the person he has absorbed. He has two methods of absorption. The first method is to stab the person with the sharp end of his tail. The tail will then suck up all of the organic matter of the victim, leaving the clothing behind. The second method of absorption, made for people who he wants every bit of strength from. Instead of stabbing the person and draining the person's life force, Metaldramon will instead absorb the person whole. He opens up the pointy end of his stinger, and it will become a shape of a wide funnel. Metaldramon will bring the "mouth" of the funnel down on the person, and then they will sucked through his tail into his body. The person will be held unconscious in Metaldramon's body. The tail can also be used for strangulation. *'Photon Strike' - He raises his hands and leans backward as he produces a bright light around his body, and then he leans forward to fire several yellow energy waves, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Mystic Attack' - This ability allows him to extend his arms, legs or tail to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. *'Finger Beam' - He holds out his index finger and releases an energy beam from his fingertips. *'Scatter Finger Beam' - He leans forward and points all five fingers of his right or left hand , then he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Dark Needle' - A dark blue and silver colored needle comes out of either of his wrists and a streak of pink energy light that breaks into sharp, glass-like needles and fires at the opponent. *'Dark Crystal' - A back orb is fired from either his right or left hands and shatters into small energy beams. *'Death Wave' or Death Slash - He uses his arms or tail to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. *'Black Water Mist' - A black and purple mist comes out of his mouth and it wipes away the memories of anyone who comes into contact with. The amnesia can vary from 5 seconds to permanence. *'Telekinesis' – He can lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind, he also uses this ability to control Digimon and humans. *'Telepathy' – He has the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Magic Materialization' – Used to create clothes, a house, food for himself. *'Revenge Death Ball' - The sphere is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy evidently stored within Metaldramon, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time. It appears to be highly volatile as it will explode upon contact with anything, even the ground, making it unable to penetrate the surface of the Earth. *'Death Beam' - He extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam from either his index finger or his tail, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. *'Barrage Death Beam' - A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam technique. *'Shape-shift' - Him and his family have the power to shape-shift into any human and digimon they have come into contact with. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' or ' Continuous Energy Waves' - He fires many many energy waves from a single hand at once at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. *'Chocolate Beam' - He had a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects. He usually announces what the attack will turn the victim into before using it. *'Multi-Form' - He uses this technique to create three or more fighting copies. He uses this form numerous times, mostly used to absorb Digimon's data or to absorb humans. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both of his eyes. *'Mystical Barrier' - Used to protect himself from attacks from other Digimon.